The Irregular at Magic High School: The Empress
by Child-of-Strength
Summary: What if Miyuki and Tatsuya were best friends with the next head of the Futatsugi Clan? What would occur when this heir knows of Tatsuya's hidden identity as special officer and as Ooguro Ryuuya? What would happen if she attended First High School? Meet Futatsugi Junko, the heir to the Futatsugi Clan and also known as the Thunder Empress.
1. Character Analysis

Futatsugi Junko (二木 順子)

Personal Info

**Epithet**:

Thunder Empress

Raiden

The Empress

Age: 16

Gender: female

Height: 172 cm

Hair color: brown

Hair style: curly

Hair length: waist

Eye color: blue

Eye shape: almond

**Affiliation**:

Ten Master Clans (Futatsugi)

Student Council (Later on)

**Family**:

Futatsugi Renjiro (father)

Futatsugi Chikako (mother)

Futatsugi Etsuko (sister, 14 )

Futatsugi Yasuko (sister, 13)

Futatsugi Ayako (sister, 11)

**Occupation**:

Student

Club Management Group

**Education**

**School**: First High School

Year/Course:

Year 1 Class A

Year 2 Class A

Year 3 Class A

**Abilities**

**Ability Name**:

Photon

Electra

Raijū

Plasma Zanbar

Raijin

Thunder Needle

Susanoo

**Weapons/Equipment**

**Equipment**:

Hammer-shaped Casting Assistant Device (CAD)

Bō-shaped Casting Assistant Device (CAD)

**Friends**

Shiba Miyuki

Shiba Tatsuya

Chiba Erika

Saegusa Mayumi

Angelina Kudou Shields

Mitsui Honoka

Shibata Mizuki

Yoshida Mikihiko

Kitayama Shizuku

Jūmonji Katsuto

Watanabe Mari

Ichihara Suzune

Nakajō Azusa

Mibu Sayaka

Kirihara Takeaki

Chiyoda Kanon

Isori Kei

Tsukasa Kinoe

**Romantic Interest:**

Saijou Leonhart


	2. The Futatsugi Family

**Futatsugi**

The Futatsugi **(****二木****)** family is one of the Ten Master Clans, bearing the number Two **(二)** in their name. The official Futatsugi family business is an advance transportation company.

**Background**

They are part of the Ten Master Clans, and are from the Second Institute, where the research focus was, "Magic for Direct Interference of Inorganic Substances." The Second Institute was established 2031 in Awaji Island (currently in operation). The combat dogma for the Futatsugi Family revolves around proactively through the medium to long range offensive magical attacks.

"Raijū" is the Futatsugi Family's far-famed ability, a Release-Systematic Magic that electrocutes and vaporizes the flesh of the target's body and possesses an A-rank destructive power.

**Main House**

The Futatsugi mansion is a grand residence roughly ten times the scale of an average separate house and is situated a mere thirty minute walk away from the First High School. The grand residence is done in the style of a traditional Samurai residence.

There are only a certain required amount of servants compared to the Saegusa and Itsuwa Clans. They operate under the policy of "Only a loyal and true servant would be able to work for the Futatsugi Clan." The Futatsugi family also owns several other residences including one in Tokyo.

**Area of Influence**

The Futatsugi family influence is mainly in encompasses the Kinki, Hokuriku and Tokai regions of Japan, otherwise known as the Central Japan military as well by providing support and patron for the JSDF Intelligence 3rd Division along with the Saegusa Family.

**Members**

**Clan Head**: Futatsugi Renjiro

**Wife**: Futatsugi Chikako

**Children**:

Futatsugi Junko (Next Head of Futatsugi Clan)

Futatsugi Etsuko

Futatsugi Yasuko

Futatsugi Ayako

**Guardian**

The guardians of the Futatsugi family bore the duty of preserving their primary's life even at the cost of their own. This title came from the warriors that once rescued a young child from the Futatsugi Family against an enemy attack and were responsible for preserving the Futatsugi bloodline. However the guardians of the Yotsuba and Futatsugi families, the next head is chosen at birth. The children of the Futatsugi family all receive a guardian.

**Tomoyo Series**

The Tomoyori Series are modified magicians whose genetic structure has been altered to strengthen the disposition for magic. They also have a special branch of magic called Starlight. They serve as Guardians for the Futatsugi family.

Tomoyori Arisu (assigned: Junko)

Tomoyori Hotaru (assigned: Yasuko)

Tomoyori Shizu (assigned: Ayako)

Tomoyori Ryu (assigned: Etsuko)

**Shiroyuki Family**

The Shiroyuki is the branch of the family in charge of supervising the experimental project division of the Futatsugi Clan. Currently in the family, Shiroyuki Mikan, the head of the Shiroyuki family.

Shiroyuki Ryuji (former head, status: deceased)

Shiroyuki Aya

Shiroyuki Yoshino

Shiroyuki Mikan


	3. Chapter 0

**Magic**.

It is product if neither legends nor fairy tales, but instead has become an actual technology of reality since a time unknown to people.

The first verifiable record dates back to AD 1999.

The incident, in which police officers possessing special powers stopped a nuclear act of terror carried out by fanatic group in order to fulfill the prophecy of destroying humanity, became the first verifiable case of magic in modern times.

Initially, that unusual ability was termed "Supernatural Power." An ability that was present in a person as a result of a purely inherent, sudden mutation, whose systematization as a technology which could be spread among the masses was thought to be an impossible thing.

That was an erroneous notion.

Through the research of "Supernatural Power" by both the influential Eastern and Western nation, the existence of people who were imparted with "Magic" was gradually made public. It became possible to reproduce "Supernatural Power" through "Magic."

Of course, talent is required to do that. However, only those who are blessed with a high aptitude can attain a mastery that can put them at a professional level, much like those who possess ability in the fine arts or sciences.

Supernatural power became a technology systematized through magic, while magic became a technical skill. A "Supernatural Power User' became a "Magic Technician."

Skilled Magic Technicians, capable of suppressing even nuclear weapons, are powerful weapons to a country.

At the end of the 21st century - In the year 2095 - the various nations of the world, which are far from unified, are locked in a race to nurture Magic Technicians.

The First High School is affiliated with the National University of Magic.

It is an upper-level, magic institution known to send the most graduates to the National University of Magic every year.

At the same time, it is also an elite school that churns out the largest number of excellent Magic Technicians (in short, Magicians).

With regard to magic education, there is no official stance on providing an equal opportunity in education.

This country does not have the luxury to do so.

Furthermore, childish, idealistic debates revolving around the clear disparity that exists between the capable and the incapable are not tolerated.

Thoroughly talent-driven.

That's the world of magic.

In this school where only elites are accepted, right at the start of enrollment, the students are already divided into high achievers and low achievers.

Even if two individuals are both freshman, they are not necessarily equal.

Even if they are blood-related siblings.

Magic High Schools are nationally established high schools for purpose of nurturing "Magicians," the practitioners on modern magic.

There are a total of nine such schools set up in the country.

The locations of the premises are as stated:

First High School: Hachioji (Kanto, Tokyo)

Second High School: Nishinomiya (Kinki, Hyogo)

Third High School: Kanazawa (Hokuriku, Ishikawa)

Fourth High School: Hamamatsu (Tokai, Shizuoka)

Fifth High School: Sendai (Tohoku, Miyagi)

Sixth High School: Izumo (Sanin, Shimane)

Seventh High School:Kochi (Shikoku, Kochi)

Eighth High School: Otaru (Hokkaido)

Ninth High School: Kumamoto (Kyushu, Kumamoto)

Among these, the First to Third Schools have a fixed quota of two hundred students who are divided into two courses, Course 1 and Course 2 (The Third High School terms them as "Specialized Course" and "Normal Course").

The difference between Course 1 and Course 2 students lies in the availability of a personal instructor, if we take away the availability of a personal instructor, then the curriculum between the two courses are the same. While the Fourth to Ninth Schools, each with a quota of a hundred students for a garde, provide instructors to all students , the level of instructors is a notch lower compared to those of the First to Third schools. Even though various schools follow the curriculum set by the National University of Magic, there are also schools that have their own special characteristics. For example, the Third High School places emphasis on practical combat magic, and, in contrast, the Fourth High School places emphasis on magic which are highly complex and have many processes, and which are valuable in areas of magic engineering. Aside from the different focuses in the types of magic, there are also schools that specialize in magic usable in a particular environment. The Seventh High School teaches , separate from the normal curriculum, magic that has a high level of practical usability above water or seas. While the Eighth High School integrates practical outdoor lessons on magic useful in harsh living environments such as severe cold or mountainous areas.


	4. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mahouka Koukou no Rettousei/The Irregular at Magic High School. All rights are reserved to their respective owners. I do, however, have ownership of the original character Junko Futatsugi and the Futatsugi Family background information.**

3rd Person's POV

"I can't accept this."

"You're still going on about that…?"

"Yeah why are you really still talking about this?"

It was the day of the school entrance ceremony for First High School, but it was still early morning, two hours before the start of the ceremony.

The freshman whose hearts were filled with anticipation at the future their new life would bring, along with their even more exultant parents, still numbered few and far between.

Standing before the auditorium where the entrance ceremony for First High School was going to take place, a group of a young man and two young girls, clad in brand new uniforms, was for some reason locked in a verbal disagreement.

They were all freshmen, yet their uniforms were strangely and distinctively different.

We are not talking about the difference between slacks and skirts, not the difference between a man and woman's attire.

But rather, on both female students' chest was the eight-petaled flower design of the First High School's emblem.

The emblem was, however, not present on the male student's blazer.

"Onii-sama, why are you a reserve? Didn't you top the entrance exams? Typically speaking, the one who should become the freshman class representative should be you, not me!"

"Miyuki calm down!"

"Putting aside the question of where you hold of the entrance exam results… Since this is a Magic High School, it's obvious that they'd place more emphasis on practical magic skills rather than on paper tests, right?

Miyuki, you are well aware of the extent of my practical abilities, aren't you? I'm quite surprised that I even got accepted here as a Course 2 student."

"Tatsuya-onii, I think you are only upsetting Miyuki more. Besides I think you don't deserve to place as a Course 2 student when you have such good scores when compared to others, even Miyuki and myself."

"Junko, you know as anyone else that doesn't change anything in the eyes of the school executive officials. However I thank you for your kind words."

It was scene where a male and a female student were trying to pacify another female student who had been lashing out angrily with her sharp tongue. From the fact the upset female student called the male student "Onii-sama", we can probably presume that they are siblings. It is also not unlikely that they are closely-related relatives.

If they are siblings…

Then they are siblings who don't resemble each other at all.

However, what is the relationship of the other girl to them… A close family friend? Another relative? Not likely…

On one hand, anyone who sets eyes on the younger sister or her friend will no doubt be captivated by them; ten out of ten often people, or even hundred out of hundred people will agree that they are lovely, beautiful girls.

On the other hand, for the older brother, other than his erect posture and piercing eyes, nothing in his ordinary appearance could be said to be attention-grabbing.

"How can you be unsure of yourself?! Even when there's no one who's a match for you in studies and taijutsu! The truth is, even for magic-"

The younger sister reprimanded the elder brother for his weak proclamation while the sister's best friend watched onward helplessly, but…

"Miyuki!"

As the called out her name in an exceptionally strong tone, Miyuki sobered up and closed her mouth.

"You understand, right? Even if you say that, it can't be helped."

" … I apologize."

"Miyuki…"

He put his hand on her lowered head and slowly stroked her glossy back hair, which had not a single kick in it. 'Now what should I do to fix her mood' the young man who was the elder brother pondered with a miserable face.

" … I'm really happy you feel that way. I always feel that i'm being saved whenever you get angry in my place."

"Liar."

"I'm not lying."

"You're a big baka, Tatsuya-onii."

"Be quiet Junko."

"Liar Onii-sama, you're always scolding me…"

"I'm not lying, I said. But, I too hold you in my thoughts the same way you do about me."

"Onii-sama… "hold me in your thought", you say…"

( … Huh?)

(Baka-onii look what you did now… )

For some reason, the young woman blushed.

Even though the young man could feel that a seed of dissonance that the could not ignore had been sown, in order to resolve the most immediate problem, the shelved that doubt for now.

"Even if you back out of giving the orientation address, there is no way I'll be selected as replacement. In fact, it would probably be Junko as your replace. Since she was right beside you in receiving the best possible score in the practical use of magic. If you back out at this eleventh hour, you won't be able to avoid a blemish on your appraisal.

You do understand that, right? Miyuki, you are a smart girl."

"But…"

"Besides, Miyuki, I'm looking forward to it.

Show this useless big brother of yours the glorious moment of his cute little sister."

"Onii-sama is not a useless big brother!

… But I understand. Please pardon me for being willful."

"There's nothing to apologize for. I'm never thought of that as being willful."

"Well then, I'll be taking my leave… Please watch me, Onii-sama."

"Yeah see you later Tatsuya-nii, I am going take me leave as well and go with Miyuki."

"Yeah, break a leg. I'll be looking forward to your performance. Junko, please try not to get into any trouble okay?"

"Oi Tatsuya what is that suppose to mean huh?! Whatever. Baka-onii."

"By all means, see you later. Come along Junko." The two young woman bowed and disappeared into the auditorium. After ascertaining that they had left, the young man breathed a sigh of relief.

(Well… what should I do now?)

The young man who had escorted his close friend and little sister, who had reluctantly become the freshman class representative, to school before the ceremony rehearsal started, was now at a loss as to how he should spend the remaining two hours before the start of the school ceremony. Junko had tagged along since she had a meeting with the the student council for an undisclosed reason.

The main building, the practice building, and an experiment building made up three of the school buildings.

An auditorium/gymnasium whose internal layout can be altered via transformation machinery. A library with three levels above ground and two levels below. Two small gymnasiums. A preparation building equipped with a changing room, a shower room, an equipment-storage room, and club rooms. The canteen, the cafeteria, and the procurement department are in another building. And above all that, the construction of various large and small annexes make the design of First High School appear more like the campus of a suburban university than a typical high school.

The young man looked left and right as he walked along the path paved with a layer of bricks, searching for a place to rest until it was time for him to enter the auditorium.

The ID card that would allow him to use the school facilities would only be given out after the school entrance ceremony ended.

In order to avoid a scene of chaos, the open cafe that was meant to serve visitors was also closed today.

After five minutes of walking around while referring to campus map displayed on his mobile terminal, beyond a row of trees, which were positioned in such a way that they couldn't escape his field of vision, the spotted a bench in the courtyard.

_It's a good thing that it's not raining, _a frivolous thought entered his mind as the sat down on the three-person bench, opened his mobile terminal ,and started accessing a book portal that the liked.

This courtyard seems to be a shortcut from the preparation building to the auditorium.

They were probably roped in by the management of the entrance ceremony to help out. That is, the current students (upperclassmen to the young man) who were passing by the young man a small distance away. All of them has the same eight-petaled emblem on the left side their chest.

As they passed by, a trail of artless, ill-meaning words escaped around their backs.

-Isn't that kid a weed?

-He's early… he sure is enthusiastic for a reserve.

-In the end, he's just a spare.

A conversation, which he didn't really want to hear, flowed into his ears.

The word, Weed, refers to a Course 2 student.

The students who have the emblem design of an eight-petaled flower on the left side of their blazers are called **"Blooms,"** while the Course 2 students who don't have that are likened to weeds that have no blooming flowers, and are sneered upon as **"Weeds."**

The quota for the freshmen in this school is two hundred.

Among them, one hundred of them entered this school as Course 2 students.

The First High School, which is affiliated with the National University of Magic, is an institution established under national policy for the purpose of nurturing Magic Technicians.

In exchange for a budget granted by the country, it has the obligation to produce definite results.

Every year, this school produces over a hundred graduates who either enter the University of Magic or enroll in a Magic Technical Institute of Specialized Higher Training.

While it's a pity, the fact is that magic education is trial-and-error thing. Accidents, which go beyond the level of minor mishaps, can easily happen directly through magic slip-ups from practice training and experiments. Even while the students are aware of the dangers involved, one will bet one's future on one's own talent in magic and the possibility that exists in oneself, and walk the path to become a Magician.

When there are only a handful who possess such talent, and that talent is highly valued by society, few would throw it away, even more so for the young men and women who have yet to reach their individual maturities, rendering them unable to pursue a riad outside of a "brilliant future." Another fact, as a consequence of such a belief system getting fixed inside of them, is that many children have been burdened with wounds from that belief system.

Thanks to the accumulation of know-how, most accidents resulting in deaths or crippled bodies have been eradicated.

However, one's talent in magic can be easily impaired via a psychological element.

Every year, the number of students who have dropped out as a result of being unable to use magic due to the shock of an accident is by no means small.

The ones who fill gap are the "Course 2 students."

Upon entering in a magic high school, they are allowed to participate in classes, use the facilities and access data, but they lack the most important component in their studies, they are not entitled to receive personal instruction in practical magic skills.

They can only learn on their own, and show results through their own efforts.

If they can't do that, they will have to graduate from a normal high school.

If one does not graduate from magic high school, one cannot pursue studies in a university of magic.

Given that the number of people who can teach magic is very insufficient, it is unavoidable that the more talented ones be given priority. Right from the beginning, Course 2 students are accepted under the condition that no one will teach them.

Publicly, it is forbidden to call the Course 2 students "Weeds."

However, in part, one can almost say that this has become a well-known derogatory term for them, a term that is rooted even within the Course 2 students themselves. Even the Course 2 students have to recognize that they are no more than spares.

This was the same for the young man.

That was why there was no need for them to have purposely spoken that aloud for him t o realize that. He had entered this school while being fully aware of that.

_What an unnecessary favor from them_, the young man thought as the turned his attention to the book portal that had loaded on his ata terminal.

On the open computer terminal, a clock was displayed.

His consciousness, which had been immersed in reading, returned to reality.

There were another thirty minutes until the school entrance ceremony.

"Are you a new student? It's almost time for the ceremony."

Around the same time as he was about to stand up, having logged out of one of his favorite reading portals and closed his computer terminal, a voice came from above him.

The first thing that came into view was the skirt of a uniform. Following that, wrapping around a left arm was a wide bracelet.

Broader and thinner than a normal bracelet, it was the latest model of a CAD that was made with fashion in mind.

CAD (Casting Assistance Device) - Spell Support Processor.

In this country, it is also known as a (Magic Operator).

Something that replaces tools such as spell chants. talismans, hand seals, magic circles, magic tomes, and other traditional methods of invoking magic, it is a tool of necessity for any modern Magic Technician.

These days, there is no research into using a single word, or a single phrase to invoke magic. When used in conjunction with talismans and magic circles and others, the shortest invocation will take around ten seconds, while the longer ones can take up to a minute depending on the magic, and in place of that, the easy-to-use CAD can reduce that under a second.

While it is possible for magic to be invoked without a CAD, the number of Magic Technicians who do not use CADs, which can rapidly accelerate the invocation of magic, equates to nil. Among these who have dedicated themselves to the specialization of one particular skill in bringing about supernatural phenomena with just their will alone, the so-called "Supernatural Power Users," the ones who seek the speed and stability that an activation system can bring and love using the CAD have become the mainstream crowd.

However, it does not mean that anyone who possesses a CAD can use magic.

The CAD only provides the activation sequence, and it is the ability of the Magic Technician himself that invokes the magic.

And then, according to the young man's memory, the students who were allowed to constantly carry a CAD within the school compounds were either executive members of the student council or particular committee members.

"Thank you, I'll be on my way."

On the left breast of the other party, was of course the eight-petaled flower emblem.

The bulge from the chest that was pushing up the blazer did not stir any part of his consciousness.

He did not hide his left chest.

He did not perform such a cowardly act.

But, it didn't mean that there was no ill feeling of any sort.

The could not imagine himself getting involved with a high achiever who appeared to be a student council executive member.

"I'm impressed. A screen type?"

However, the other person seemed to think otherwise, while looking at the film screen of the mobile data terminal that the young man had folded in three folds with his hand, the person grinned as if delighted at something.

At this juncture, the young man finally looked at the face of that person.

The face of that person was twenty centimeters lower than the height of the young man who stood up from the bench.

The young man's height was a hundred and seventy-five centimeters, as such, even for a female, she was short.

She was just at the right height to ascertain that he was a Course 2 student with her line of sight.

But her gaze did not have the slightest hint of belittlement, and was filled with a pure, innocent wonder instead.

"Our school disallows the use of virtual display terminal. Despite this, regrettable that many students still use the virtual display type.

However you are using the screen type even before enrolling into the school."

"The virtual type is not suitable for reading."

Anyone could tell that his terminal was a well-used one with one look, so she did not bother asking further.

The young man's reply that sounded like an excuse was a fruit of careful thought, since if he was excessively blunt, it would become more of a disadvantage to his younger sister and close friend than himself, as he was certain that his younger sister, who was the freshman representative, would probably be chosen by the student council. While Junko is being considered to become a member of the club management group.

Upon hearing that calculated response, the upperclassman became even more impressed.

"Instead of watching animation, you read huh? This is even rarer.

I also prefer book-based information to animation-based ones, so I'm kind of happy."

This is indeed an era where virtual concept is preferred over text context, but book readers are not really that rare.

Somehow, it seemed like this upperclassman had an uncommonly sociable personality. Judging from her tone and speech. She appeared to be getting friendlier.

"Ahh, I beg your pardon. I'm the student council president of the First High School, Saegusa Mayumi. Written as 'seven grass', read as Saegusa.

Nice to meet you."

Even though she added a wink at the end, there was not a hint of wonder in her tone. With a pretty girl's looks and together with a well-proportioned body despite her small frame, she radiated such an alluring atmosphere that it would not be surprising if newly matriculated male students misunderstood her intentions.

Yet, on hearing her self-introduction, the young man seemed to frown involuntarily.

"A number… and to top it off, a 'Saegusa (Seven Grass)'."

A Magician's ability is greatly influenced by heredity.

A Magician's qualities are greatly related to his lineage.

And in this country, the houses that possesses a superior blood lineage in magic carry a number in their family name by tradition.

Amone the numbered Magician lineages that carry a superior hereditary factor, the Saegusa is one of the four houses deemed to be the most powerful in this country currently. That young woman who was the student council president of this school was probably of their direct descent. In other words, she was an elite among elites. It might even be apt to say that she was the exact opposite of him.

Holding back a bitter mutter, and somehow managing to bring out a courteous smile, the young man returned his name.

"I'm, no, my name is Shiba Tatsuya."

"Shiba Tatsuya-kun… I see. You are that Shiba-kun…"

The eyes of the student council president went wide with surprise, after which she nodded meaningfully.

Well, at any rate, while the was the elder brother of the freshman representative, the top entry student, Shiba Miyuki, the was a dunce who flat-out couldn't use any magic. The 'that' was probably referring to that.

Thinking about that, Tatsuya politely kept quiet.

"Among the teachers, you have been quite a hot topic,"

Mayumi said with a cheerful smile appearing unconcerned with Tatsuya's silence.

It was probably due to how rare it was to have a pair of siblings who were that much of a far cry from each other, thought Tatsuya.

However, such incredulity nor negative emotion could be sensed from her, He could feel no sign of ridicule embedded in that smile.

He could only feel a friendly positivity emanating from Mayumi's smile.

"Out of a hundred marks, the average mark of all seven subjects in your entrance exam was ninety-six.

Especially outstanding were Magic Theory and Magic Engineering. Even though the average mark of those who passed was no more than seventy you received a perfect grade without a nitch for both subjects that had essay-base questions,

It's an unheard of record high."

It wasn't his imagination at hearing those unreceived praises, thought Tatsuya. The reason was because,

"Those are merely paper test results. They are just data inside an information system."

In the appraisal of magic high school students, more emphasis was given to practical results, and not paper test results.

While a bitter civil smile surfaced on Tatsuya, he pointed to his own left chest.

It was not possible for the student council president to not understand.

However, Mayumi shook her head with a smile at Tatsuya's words.

Not vertically, but to the left and right.

"that kind of terrific score score at the very least, I won't be able to reproduce that, you know?

I may not look like it, but I'm really much stronger in theory-based subjects. If my entrance exam had the same questions, I definitely wouldn't be able to score such as high mark like you, Shiba-kun."

"It's about time… please excuse me."

Tatsuya took his leave from Mayumi. who seemed to have something more to say, and turned his back towards her without waiting for her reply.

Somewhere in his heart, the feared the smiling face of Mayumi, and at what might happen if the were to continue talking with her.

Even though he was not conscious of what the was afraid of.

As a result if the conversation with the student council president, by the time Tatsuya entered the auditorium, more than half the seats were already filled up.

Since there was no seat designation, be it the first row, the last row, right at the center, or right at the edge, the was free to sit anywhere.

Even now depending on the school, there are schools that follow the traditional style if arranging the seats by class that will be announced prior to the entrance ceremony, but as for this school, one can only ascertain one's class upon receiving one's ID card.

Therefore the seats were not arranged in class order.

However, there was clearly an order to the distribution of seats for the freshmen.

The first half at the front would be taken up by the Blooms. The students who wore an eight-petaled flower emblem on their left breast. The freshmen who would be able to receive the full benefits of the curriculum of this school.

The second half at the back would be taken up by the Weeds. The students whose left breast was left blank. The freshmen who were only allowed to enroll in this school as reserves.

Even when they were the same freshmen, who were becoming the students of this school on the very same day, they were cleanly divided into a group with the emblem and a group without it.

And this was not something that was enforced.

(The people were the most conscious of the discrimination accepted the discrimination, huh…"

It was certainly a kind of common sense in itself.

Without the intention of openly going against the flow, Tatsuya chose at his own discretion an empty seat near the center of the back one-third rows of seats and sat down.

The turned his eyes on the clock on the wall.

Another twenty minutes more.

He couldn't access any site in that auditorium where electronic communication was restricted. The data saved in his terminal was also no longer new information to him, and more importantly, it was forbidden to open a terminal in this place.

Tatsuya tried thinking about his sister who should be doing her final rehearsal at this time… and shook his head,

That little sister wouldn't become flustered right before the main event.

In the end, Tatsuya, who did nothing, adjusted and sat himself up right on the hard seat and closed his eyes. Just as the was about to slip into a nap.

"Er, is the seat beside you occupied?"

A voice called out.

He opened his eyes, and just as the thought, the voice had been directed at him.

As expected from the voice, it was a female student.

"Help yourself."

Even though the was bewildered as to why she purposely chose to sit beside a random male student, despite the fact that there were still many empty seats, on top of the seat here being made large enough with comfort in mind, the other party was a young woman with a slender build (note that this is referring to the horizontal aspect), and thus, Tatsuya did not feel any unease with her sitting beside him. Rather, it was much more comfortable than if a grimy muscle block were to sit beside him.

Thinking about that, Tatsuya gave a polite nod.

Thank you, the young woman nodded as she took her seat.

Beside her, three other young women sat down one after another,

I see, Tatsuya acknowledged to himself.

He seemed like they were looking for a place that could accommodate all four of them sitting together.

They are probably friend, though it's quite rare to see four friends making it into a difficult school like this one and to be in Course 2 together on top of that, thought Tatsuya. It won't be strange even if one of them were a high achiever, he felt- but it didn't matter to him anyhow.

"Er…"

The voice called out to Tatsuya again, who had turned back to facing the front after having no further interesting in the same year student beside him that he had met by chance.

What on earth does she want?

Clearly, she wasn't an acquaintance, nor did he bump her elbow or foot.

If Tatsuya were to say it himself, he was sitting with good posture.

He shouldn't have done anything that would warrant a complaint but-

"I'm Shibata Mizuki. Nice to meet you."

Unexpectedly, she introduced herself, in a seemingly timid tine, to Tatsuya who cocked his head. Even though it could be dangerous to judge someone by appearance, she didn't seem to be the type who was good at impressing others.

She probably forced herself to do it, judged Tatsuya. She might have done it with the thought that they would need to help one another since they were both disadvantaged Course 2 students.

"I'm Shiba Tatsuya. Nice to meet you too."

Upon returning a soft introduction as the thought about that, the eyes beyond those large lenses appeared relieved.

In this era, it was quite rare for girls to wear glasses.

Since the middle of the 21st century, as a consequence of vision correction procedures becoming widespread, the ailment known as myopia had become a thing of the past in this country.

Unless one was born with a hereditary form of vision abnormality at a serious level of such, one would not need any vision correction tool, and even in the event that one would need it, it was more common for people to affix ten-year long persistently worn contact lenses that were harmless to the body.

If she was wearing glasses despite this, it could be because it was her hobby , a fashion accessory, or due to-

(0ver-sensitivity to spirit particle emission, huh…)

Just from a quick look, he could tell that there was no degree in the lenses. At the very least, he knew they were not used for vision correction. From his impression of this young woman, rather than wearing them for fashion. it was more probable that she was wearing those glasses because of a particular nee, Tatsuya naturally thought.

"Over-sensitivity to spirit particle emission" refers to a condition of the body where one can see spirit particle emission without conscious effort, and cannot shut it out with conscious efforts, in other words, a type of disorder where complete cognizant control cannot be achieved. Thus, it wa not really an illness, nor a handicap.

It was a disorder where one's sense were excessively sharp.

Pushion (Spirit Particles) and Psion (Thought Particles). Both were particles in "Para-Psychological Phenomena"-which included magic as well- comprised of non-physical entities that neither corresponded to Fermions, particles that make up the composition of matter, nor were they the same as Bosons, which bring about the interaction between matter. Psion were particle manifestations of intention and thought, while Pushion could be thought of as particle manifestation of the emotions brought about by intention and thought. (A pity that this was still at a hypothetical stage.)

Normally, it was Psion that was used in magic, and in the technology systems of modern magic, emphasis was placed on the control of Psion. Magicians first started from learning how to manipulate Psion.

People who suffered from "over-sensitivity to spirit particle emission," a hereditary disorder, showed symptoms of being oversensitive to spirit particle emission- non-physical light generated depending on the activity of Pushion.

Those who were visually exposed to spirit particle emission would have their emotional state affected. Consequently, Pushion were hypothesized to be particles formed by emotions, and as a result, a person suffering from "over-sensitivity to spirit particle emission" tended to be susceptible to the breakdown of his or her mental stability.

Fundamentally, to prevent the required control over Pushion sensitivity, and those who were unable to do so would require a technological aid. One of these aids were glasses made from a special kind of lenses known as "Aura Cut Coating Lenses."

In reality to Magicians, "over-sensitivity to spirit particle emission" was not that rare of a condition. Since a Magician's sensitivity to Pushion and sensitivity to Psion were more or less directly proportional, the number of Magicians who consciously manipulated Psion and were troubled by being oversensitive to the radiation of spirit particles fell on the higher side. One could even say that it was something that could not be helped.

However, it would indeed be rare to see a person who had it as a disorder such that the or she needed to constantly block the spirit particle emission with glasses. It would not be much of a concern it was because of a lesser manipulative ability, but, if it was due to an extremely superior sensitivity, then it would be bad news for Tatsuya.(Though it would be the opposite for the person in question.)

Tatsuya had a secret.

It wa a secret that could be uncovered from his outward appearance alone, and as such, not of concern, but, if she did have those special eyes that would allow her to sense Pushion and Psion as if they were completely visible to her, his secret might be discovered by random chance.

He would have to be much more alert and act cautiously whenever she was around.

"I'm Chiba Erika. Nice to meet you, Shiba-kun."

"Nice to meet you too."

The voice of the young woman sitting beside Mizuki cut off Tatsuya's thoughts.

But that was a welcome interruption.

Tatsuya's look unconsciously turned into a stare, and Mizuki's bashfulness was pretty much approaching its limit, but it had gone unnoticed by Tatsuya.

"But, can U say that this is an interesting coincidence?"

Different from her friend, Erika appeared to be extrovert and of an unreserved type.

Her short, bright hair and her distinct facial features amplified the impression of her being a lively girl.

"What is?"

"Well, you know, we Shiba, Shibata, and Chiba, right? Don't they rhyme somehow? Though they are a little different."

" …I see."

He could understand what she meant by that.

(But still, Chiba huh… another numbered one? I didn't know that the Chiba House had a daughter by the name of "Erika," but it's possible that she's of collateral descent…)

As he thought about that,

_really interesting_

a somewhat out-of-place laugh escaped from him, but it was not to the extent that it drew cold looks from around him.

After the remaining two students on the other side of Erika had finished introducing themselves, Tatsuya felt like satisfying his trivial curiosity.

"Were the four of you from the same middle school?"

Erika's reply was unexpected one.

"Nope, all of us just met for the first time."

Tatsuya's surprised look might have been a strange one, for Erika started giggling while she explained.

"I didn't know where this place was and I was staring at the information board. That's when Mizuki called out to me."

"Information board?"

That's strange, thought Tatsuya. The data for the school entrance ceremony included the location of the venue. and had been sent to all new students. By using the LPS (Local Positioning System), a standard feature in a mobile terminal, even if a new student didn't read the information board or remember any of the information, one shouldn't lose one's way.

"The three of us didn't ring our data terminals."

"Well, the virtual-screen models are banned and I had the school entrance ceremony guide stored in mine."

"We managed to luck into this school after all. It wouldn't make sense to get marked off right at the school entrance ceremony."

"I forgot mine actually."

"So that's the reason for you, huh…"

He really couldn't accept it. It's your own school entrance ceremony, at least verify the location of the venue before coming, the thought honestly to himself, but didn't say a word.

There was no need to stir up any meaningless trouble- thinking about that, Tatsuya restrained himself.

Miyuki's orientation address was outstanding as expected.

Tatsuya never had the slightest thought that his little sister would fumble at something like this.

Even though she was fired up and included a number of pretty dangerous phrases like "everyone alike," "as a single body," "aside from magic," or "in an integrated manner," she managed to set them up properly and they didn't sound thorny at all.

Her openness, innocence, and modesty, coupled with her lovely, beautiful appearance, had captured the hearts of not just the guys, the freshmen, but the upperclassmen as well.

There is also Junko, who the thinks as a close friend and extended family. Her intellect, innocence, empathy, and kindness, coupled with her cute and pretty appearance will eventually also capture the hearts of everyone she comes into contact with today.

Miyuki and Junko will probably be surrounded by commotion from tomorrow onward.

That was not an unusual thing.

Using the society's standards, one could call Tatsuya a siscon from the way he pampered her. He wanted to commend her immediately, but unfortunately, what followed immediately after the ceremony was the issuing of their ID cards.

Since the individual cards were not made beforehand, the arrangement was to have each and every person go to a certain place to personally have their data written into the cards meant for use within the school premises, so whichever counter they went to the procedure could be completed, but here, a wall naturally appeared in Tatsuya's heart.

Miyuki probably, undoubtedly, skipped this step, as the freshman representative, she had probably already been conferred with the card. Also not forgetting that Junko, who went along with Miyuki, probably also was able to skip this step.

And right now, in the midst of the visitors and student council.

"Shiba-kun, which class are you in?"

Erika, with a face that could not hide her excitement, asked Tatsuya, who was the last in line among the group, in other words, he was practicing the 'ladies first rule'.

"Class E"

On hearing Tatsuya's reply,

"Yay! We are in the same class."

Erika hopped up and down happily. She seemed to be overdoing it bue,

"I am in the same class as well."

With just the accompanying action missing, Mizuki also had a similar tone, so this might be a natural reaction for freshmen.

"I'm in Class F."

"I'm in Class G."

Even so, it was not like the reactions of the remaining two were cold and unfeeling. After all, they were in high spirits about being in high school.

This school has eight year one classes, and each class had twenty-five students.

In this respect, they were equal.

In the first place, the weeds who were not expected to bloom into flowers were placed in classes E to H, and the Blooms who were expected to bloom into large flowers were never mixed among them.

The two girls who were assigned to different classes naturally went along their way. It seemed like the two of them were headed towards their homerooms. Even though classes A-D and classes E-H were located on different levels, it did not appear that their enthusiasm was any the less for that.

It was not like all the Course 2 students would stick around together in one group.

There were also a number of them who would straighten their backs, and be proud about getting into a reputable school.

Since this school was also ranked among the top in the country in areas not pertaining to magic.

The two of them probably went off to search for new friends among those whom they would spend the rest of the year with.

"What shall we do? Shall we go take a look at our homeroom as well?"

Erika asked as she looked up at the face of Tatsuya. While Mizuki didn't ask, she was also probably looking at Tatsuya.

Save for a few schools who were continuing the old traditions, these days, high schools did not employ the system of having homeroom teachers.

Administrative circulars did not need to be handed out one by one, and besides, there are not that much extra budget to waste on such human resources, so circulars were distributed through the terminals that were connected throughout the entire school.

A system of having one terminal for school use assigned to each individuals had already been in existence decades ago.

Except for individual instruction or practical lessons, almost everything was done using the data terminals.

If more care were needed, counselors who held expertise in multiple disciplines would be assigned by the school.

So, the reason homerooms were needed was for the convenience of practical and experimental lessons. When practical and experimental lessons within time, so as not to have time surplus, they needed somewhere to hold a certain number of people. (Notwithstanding, detention was a daily affair.)

Besides, with the personal terminal system, it also made some things very convenient.

No matter what background people came from, once the time they spent in the same room lengthened, they would mingle with one another naturally.

By dispensing with the homeroom teacher system, the bonds between classmates tend to strengthen.

At any rate, if one wanted to make new friends, going to the homeroom was the fastest route for that. But, Tatsuya shook his head at Erika's invitation.

"Sorry, I'm meeting up with my little sister as well as a friend of ours."

There were no lessons nor further things to be communicated to them for today.

Tatsuya had an agreement with Miyuki and Junko to go back all together after the procedures were done.

"Heehh… if it's Shiba-kun's little sister, then she must be really cute? What about your friend? Are they also a girl or are they actually a boy? Are they cute?"

On hearing Erika's thoughtful and questing murmur, Tatsuya was troubled as to how the should answer her.

If it's his sister and their friend, then they must be cute. What could that mean? thought Tatsuya. He felt that the couldn't quite connect the cause and effect well.

Fortunately, the didn't really need to force himself to answer that.

"Could your little sister be… the representative of the freshmen, Shiba Miyuki-san?"

Since Mizuki had asked a more basic question.

This time around, there was no need for him to hesitate. A nod from Tatsuya was enough to confront the answer to that question.

"Eh? Really? Then, are you twins?"

The question from Erika was a natural one, to Tatsuya, it was a question that he had heard since young.

"I have often been asked that but we are not twins. I was born in April while she was born in March. If I were born one month earlier or she was born one month later, then we wouldn't be in the same school year."

"Hmm… I guess that really makes things complicated, huh?"

With a little sister who was a high achiever in the same school year, it was bound to be complicated, but Erica did not ask that with any bad intent. Tatsuya smiled and let the question slide.

"Wait, what about your friend? What's their gender, as well as what is their name?"

Tatsuya had wish to reply to her with an honest answer, but knew Junko would probably wish to introduced herself so the simply replied,

"Oh well, I'll just allow my friend to introduce who they are on their own."

"That aside, it's surprising that you can tell. Shiba is not that rare a family after all."

On hearing Tatsuya's reply, the two young ladies smiled faintly.

"No no, it's pretty rare."

However, the way she said it gac=ve off a considerably different feel, in contrast to Erika's smile, which was mixed with a sense of wryness.

"Your features look alike…"

Mizuki's reserved smile appeared to lack confidence.

"Do we look alike, I wonder?"

Tatsuya's head did not turn at Mizuki's words. In the same manner as Erika's words just now, as if his highlighting had taken root, Mizuki's words felt unreal to him.

Rather, he couldn't believe them.

Even if one didn't actively look for the good points in Miyuki, she was a rare beauty. Junko was right behind in that scale. Even if you took away all their superfluous talents, just by being there, they both would not be able to help but get her attention- Born idols. No, stars.

Looking at his sister and Junko, the could understand that the idiom, "God does not give two gifts," was but a lie.

Conversely, was he himself perhaps above the norm, or above average? Tatsuya evaluated himself.

During middle school to an onlooker, while love letters (to Tatsuya, they appeared as fan letters) were shoved to his little sister and Junko, Tatsuya had never once received such a thing.

Even if it were only partially, they should still inherit the same genes, but even Tatsuya had doubted not just once or twice whether they were blood-related or not.

"If you put it that way… uhn, you do look alike. Shiba-kun is quite the hunk as well. It just kind of feels like your own features can't be any more similar than that."

Just as Erika replied to Tatsuya's query, Mizuki also nodded in agreement.

"'Hunk' you said, which obsolete word from which era is that… and doesn't that mean if you take away my face, there's no resemblance between us, right?"

Feeling-wise, Erika's words might be a little difficult to understand, but it seemed like it was not just their faces that looked alike. After Tatsuya had interpreted this as such, he made a dull jab at her.

"That's not it, how should I put it…"

It seemed like Erika couldn't quite express it well either.

If not for Mizuki's lifeline, she would probably still be fumbling for awhile.

"It's your aura. Your dignified features look alike. As expected of siblings."

"That's right! Aura it's your aura."

Slapping her own thigh, Erika gave a strong nod as well.

This time, it was Tatsuya's turn to smile wryly.

"Chiba-san… aren't you someone who gets carried away easily?"

Carried away? You're so cruel, she started protesting but the let it slide. From her tone, it was not like Erika was really flaring up at his comment.

"That aside, Shibata-san, it's amazing for you to be able to tell our auras… your eyes must be really good."

But it was Erika who jumped at his words with a deep implication woven into them.

"Eh? Mizuki is wearing glasses, you know?"

"I don't mean that. Besides, Shibata-san's glasses have no degree in them, right?"

Huh? Erika peered into Mizuki's glasses with a bewildered face.

On the other side of those lenses, Mizuki's eyes widened and hardened.

Was she surprised at being seen through, or was she chagrined at a secret of hers being discovered? Whichever it was, it seemed to Tatsuya that it was something of no consequence to her.

As to why she had made such a face, the had no chance to inquire about it.

This time was just up. And it was probably for the best for now.

"Onii-sama, sorry for the wait."

"The Tatsuya-nii!"

From behind Tatsuya and the rest, who were talking in the corner near the exit of the auditorium, the voices of the people whom the was waiting for called out.

Miyuki and Junko slipped from the crowd surrounding them.

Initially, Tatsuya felt that they were a little early, but thinking about his little sister and Junko's characters again, it was perhaps just about time.

Even though both weren't one who would shy away from socialization, it was undeniable that they both had a tendency to be obsessively displeased with flattery and compliments. While you could you say that they were behaving like children, since they were young, there had been no lack of opportunities for both of them to receive praise, and among these, the time when such compliments were coated with a mix of jealousy and envy numbered out just a handful. However Miyuki and Junko never once acknowledge any of these people in order not to get their hopes up.

If you think about that, then it was quite understandable that they would be somewhat suspicious of the adulation they received. You can even say they were bearing it well for today.

"You were quick" was what the had intended to say as the turned around, but even though the words remained the same as planned, his intonation turned into a questioning one.

Accompanying the two people the was expecting from behind was someone whom he hadn't been.

"Hello Shiba-kun. We meet again."

In response to the amiable, disarming smiling face and words, Tatsuya nodded his head without saying anything.

Despite his inadequate acknowledgement to her courteousness, the smile of the Student Council President, Saegusa Mayumi, did not give way of the slightest. Perhaps it was a type of poker face of hers, or perhaps this was something in born in this young lady who was older in age. Which it was, Tatsuya, who had only just met her, could not tell.

But, more than the elder brother's strange response to the student council president, his little sister appeared to be bothered by the two young ladies who had snuggled up intimately to her big brother beside him. Junko, however, just appeared to be curious and amused on the situation.

"Onii-sama, they are…"

Before explaining her own explanation as to why they weren't alone, Miyuki was seeking an explanation on why Tatsuya was not alone. Even though he was a little taken aback by her abruptness, the had nothing to hide. Tatsuya answered without a second's delay.

"This is Shibata Mizuki-san. And that is Chiba Erika-san. We're in the same class."

"I see… isn't it a little too soon to be dating your classmates."

With her adorable head tilted to the side, it's not like I have something against it, Miyuki's seemed to say as she asked. Her lips formed a lady-like smile. But her eyes were not smiling. Junko, however, had a sly grin placed on her face with amusement shown in her eyes, but her eyes were irritated.

Oh my oh my, thought Tatsuya.

It seems like immediately after the ceremony, Miyuki had been bombarded with flattery from left to right, setting her on edge, resulting in plenty of accumulated stress. While Junko, who had stayed behind the curtains from Miyuki so they could head off to meet him after the ceremony, was also caught in the bombardment.

"There;s no way that could happen, right, MIyuki? We were just chatting while waiting for you two.

You are being rude to both of them, aren't you? That goes for you as well Junko."

His little sister's and Junko's pouting faces looked cute to him, but to not give their own names after being introduced to the other party might not be favorable for their reputation in front of the upperclassmen and the same year students. Upon seeing Tatsuya's slightly reproachful eyes, a look of resignation flashed across Miyuki's face for an instant while Junko recollected herself after being reprimanded. Miyuki fixed up an even more gracious smile on her face, as for Junko straightened her posture and put on a cute expression on her face.

"Good day, Shibata-san, Chiba-san. I am Shiba Miyuki.

I'm also a freshman just like Onii-sama, so I look forward to being in your care."

"Hello as well Shibata-san, Chiba-san. I am FuTatsugi Junko. It's a pleasure to meet you both, I look forward to being in your care as well."

"I am Shibata Mizuki. Same here, I look forward to being in your care."

"Nice to meet you. You can just call me Erika. Can I call you Miyuki and Junko?"

"Yes please do. It'll be hard to distinguish between my brother and I from our family name."

"Sure, I am alright with that Erika-chan."

The four women introduced themselves to one another again.

The greetings exchanged between Miyuki and Mizuki seemed appropriate for people who have met for the first time. But for Junko and Erika, right from the start, they were surprisingly (if this is the right way to put it) friendly. However Tatsuya realized Junko's personality was the reason as to why she reacted this way, but Erika's was strange sight.

However, only Tatsuya felt bewildered at Erika's forward manner of speaking.

There was no sign of Miyuki being bothered by the almost overly-familiar behavior from her nod.

"Ah-ha, Miyuki, I didn't expect you to be so sociable from your outward appearance. You as well Junko."

"You are just as candid as you appeared to be. Nice to meet you, Erika.

"She's right, as soon as I saw you I knew we would be good friends."

After getting exasperated by all the flattery and compliments, it was understandable that she would be quite fond of Erika's frank attitude, but it seemed like both of them had acquired a mutual understanding beyond that Miyuki and Erika were both exchanging unreserved smiles. While Mizuki and Junko also seemed to come to a mutual understanding without speaking. While Tatsuya could not help but feel left behind, it would not do to remain rooted there. Since the group with the Student Council President who had followed his little sister were of the same crowd, they weren't really obstructing anyone, but because of this, if they continued to stand around here, they would become an obstacle to people who would want to pass through.

"Miyuki. Junko. Are you done with your business with the student council? If you are not. I can go kill some time myself, you know?"

"It's fine."

The one who had replied to Tatsuya's question and suggestion was the other party.

"I'm here just to say hello for today.

Miyuki-san and Junko-san… may I call you that as well?"

"Ah, yes."

"Yes, please do."

As Mayumi addressed them Miyuki and Junko nodded, Miyuki's unreserved smile and Junko's cute grin were replaced with solemn expression.

"Well then Miyuki-san, we'll catch up on another day. Also Junko-san I wish to inform you that Juumonji-san will speak to you on a later date."

Mayumi bade goodbye lightly with a smiling face and started to make her exit out of the auditorium. However, one of the accompanying male students at the back called Mayumi to a stop. On his chest, blooming proudly as if it were a natural thing, was an eight-petaled flower emblem.

"But, President, what about the schedule on our side…"

"We didn't really make an appointment beforehand. If she already has another engagement, she should give that priority, right?"

After the male student appeared to want to press further, was restrained by her eyes, Mayumi gave a meaningful smile to Miyuki, Junko, and Tatsuya.

"Well then Miyuki-san and Junko-san, I shall take my leave. Shiba-kun as well, I'd love to catch up with you one of these days."

After bidding them off again, Mayumi left. Following that, the male student who was following behind her turned around, and he glared at Tatsuya so hard it was as if so one could hear his tongue clicking.

" … Now shall we go back?"

While he had somehow managed to provoke the displeasure of not just the upperclassmen, but the student council executive members as well, when he had just enrolled into school, it was something quite beyond his control. Of course it was not like he was going to experience a smooth-sailing life where he could brood over things like that. Despite having less than a full sixteen years of life experience, Tatsuya had already experienced negativity to such a degree.

"I'm sorry, Onii-same. Because of me, people are getting a bad impression…"

It's nothing, you need to apologize for."

Without letting the distressed-looking Miyuki finish her sentence, Tatsuya brought his hand up and placed it on Miyuki's head from the side with a small pat. As the continued to stroke her hair in a combing fashion, her downcast face became colored with an enraptured expression. To any onlooker, this pair of siblings appeared to be approaching a dangerous boundary, but perhaps, still withholding their reservations as a consequence of having just met the siblings, Mizuki, and Erika as well, said nothing about it. Junko just had this peaceful yet sly grin on her face as she watched the two siblings. It seemed as though she has been accustomed to this display from the siblings.

"Well, since we are all here, why don't we go have a cup of tea?"

"Sounds great! There seems to be a nice cake shop around."

In other words, it was a teatime invitation.

There was no need to ask if them whether their families were waiting for them. Asking such a thing would probably be a needless consideration. It was the same for Tatsuya, Junko and Miyuki.

That aside, Tatsuya had something else to ask. In truth, it was an insignificant thing,, but it was something would gnaw at him if the didn't ask.

"You didn't check up on where the school entrance ceremony would be held, and yet you know where a cake shop is?"

It might a=be a question of slightly teasing nature.

"Of course! It's something important, isn't it?"

But Erika nodded confidently without the slightest bit of hesitation.

"Of course, huh…"

His acknowledgement turned into a groan. But, as if it were somebody else's business, Tatsuya thought that someone would receive the brunt of that.

"Onii-sama, what do you think?"

But it seemed like Tatsuya was the only one shocked at Erika's rash remarks.

Even Miyuki and Junko did not appear to have paid heed to the lack of common sense in prioritizing a confectionery over the ceremony venue. -Though in the first place, neither was not familiar with the details of the whole story.

"Well, sounds good. After all, we just got acquainted with one another. Be it the same gender, or the same year, we won't find another friend too many."

Even though he said that the had not really put much thought unto his assenting response. There was no particularly pressing matting awaiting him at home, either. Originally, Tatsuya did think that they should go somewhere to spend the afternoon to commemorate his younger sister's enrollment as well as Junko's before going home.

Since it was not a well thought-out line, it offhandedly reflected his true voice.

Apparently aware that it was his true voice speaking, Erika and Mizuki returned their word in this manner.

"Shiba-kun I say, when it comes to Miyuki, you don't ponder too deeply over it…"

"You really care about your sister, don't you…"

"You realized it too huh? Sometimes I wonder does Tatsuya-nii care about me…"

The "cake shop" that Erika brought them to was in fact a "French cafe with delicious dessert." They took their lunch there and spent some time chatting merrily (it was the four girls talking, and Tatsuya was only listening), and by the time they got home, it was close to evening.

There was no one to welcome them.

The house, which vastly exceeded the average in size, appeared to be inhabited by just Tatsuya and Miyuki. Junko had been picked up by her family's car. She only however lived a few blocks away from them so she visited often.

He returned to his room and took off his uniform first.

He really didn't want to think that such a "makeshift mantle" could affect him that much, but after taking off the blazer that was intentionally fashioned to look "different," the felt a little lighter. He clicked his tongue once at these feelings of his and quickly finished changing.

As the was relaxing in the living room, before long, Miyuki, who had finished changing, came down from her room.

Even though materials had become much more advanced, apparel design had largely remained the same as a hundred years ago.

With her beautiful shapely legs revealed below the short skirt of a style from the start of the century, Miyuki approached him.

For some reason, this little sister's fashion sense tended towards a more revealing nature at home. Even though the seemed to be more or less used to it, her considerably increased femininity due to it frequently caused Tatsuya to feel troubled about where he should rest his gaze.

"Onii-sama, would like something to drink?"

"Sounds good. I would like a coffee then."

"Certainly."

As she headed towards the kitchen, her loosely bound ponytail swayed behind her slender back. It was to prevent her hair from interfering with her kitchen work, but form the fleeting glimpses of the fair nape of her neck, which was normally covered by her long hair, an inexpressive loveliness radiated from the center of the wide neckline of her clothing.

In advanced country where the use of Home Automation Robots (HAR) was widespread, woman-as well as men-who involved themselves with kitchen work belonged to the minority. There were few people who performed any actual cooking in general, such as toasting bread or brewing coffee, with their own hands unless it was a hobby.

And Miyuki belonged to this minority group.

It was not because she was technologically challenged.

When friends came to visit, she would normally leave it to the HAR.

But, when together with just Tatsuya alone, she would definitely opt to perform the labor herself.

The grinding sound from the beans and bubbling sounds of boiling water faintly reached Tatsuya's ears.

She could be said to be pretty hung up to even go to the extent of using a most basic paper drip, rather than using an old coffee maker model.

He had tried asking her once, and her reply was that she wanted to do it that way, so it was probably indeed a hobby for her. He also recalled the time when he had asked her whether it was a hobby, and she had glared at him with a pouting face.

At any rate, the coffee Miyuki brewed was most suiting to Tatsuya's taste.

"Onii-sama, here you go."

She placed the cup on the side table, came around from the other side and sat beside him.

The coffee on the table was black, while the one she held had milk added to it.

"Tastes really good."

There was no need to compliment further.

Just from that alone, Miyuki broke into a grin.

Then, peering into the satisfied face of her elder brother with her smiling eyes, a relieved look surfaced on her face she brought the cup to her mouth- that was the usual Miyuki.

With that, the two of them savored their coffee.

Neither of them struck up a forced conversation.

Both of them were not bothered by the presence of the other person besides themselves.

The times when i felt uncomfortable to not speak to each other for a long period of time had long since passed.

The topics they could talk about were plenty. Today was the school entrance ceremony. They had made new friends, and for some reason, they had encountered worrisome upperclassmen. Miyuki was invited by the student council as expected. The things that could be recalled, and the things that could be discussed were too many for one night.

But facing that pair of siblings, in that house of theirs, were merely cups being tilted in silence.

"-it's almost time to make dinner."

"Miyuki, did you notice how quiet Junko was today? Did something happen before the ceremony?"

"Hmm, yes I did notice how strange she was acting today. I believe it began once she came back from the restroom right before the ceremony started."

Holding her empty cup, Miyuki stood up. Handing over his coffee cup to his little sister's outstretched hand, Tatsuya also stood up.

"I wonder what happened hmm, but anyways…"

The evening deepened into night as usual for the two siblings.

Meanwhile at the Futatsugi Residence…

Junko had arrived home soon after leaving the cafe and rushed upstairs into her bedroom, where she proceeded to changed out of her school uniform into comfortable clothing. Junko then thought about what happened earlier in this morning, to be more specific at the school entrance ceremony.

Flashback

'I knew I should have just waited until after the ceremony was over…"

Junko never thought she would have been put in this type of situation, she only thought that she would be able to quickly go to the restroom before returning in time for the ceremony to begin. Instead of finding her way back easily and immediately, she seemed to be terribly lost. She had been wandering around for a good couple minutes according to the announcement stating the ceremony would be begin soon. Junko was extremely worried that she wouldn't make it back in time. However as if Kamisama had given her a gift, there stood a tall male student, who appeared to be a Course 2 student. Junko made the quick decision to ask the boy for assistance back to the auditorium where the ceremony was held in.

"Excuse me!"

Junko immediately shouted as she ran towards him. She caught up to the boy quickly who had turned around to see whom was calling him. She was in slight shock at how foreign looking the boy was with his Germanic features, but she also appreciated them because he looked rather handsome.

"Yeah… Can I help you?"

"Um yes, could you possibly direct me the way back to the auditorium. I am terribly lost, to be frank with you."

Junko would have to say she was extremely nervous talking to a boy other than Tatsuya. You could ultimately say, she has no experience with the affairs of boys.

"Yeah, I am headed in that direction now. Just follow me, I'll lead you back."

"Yes, thank you very much. I greatly appreciate this, oh where are my manners.

Hello my name is Futatsugi Junko. It's a pleasure to meet you, I am a first year here. You can call me Junko."

"Okay, well nice to meet you. My name is Saijou Leonhart. It's also a pleasure to meet you. Well come on Junko-san, we should hurry back to the auditorium."

"Hai, Saijou-san. Please lead the way."

"Ok, oh you can just call me Leo."

By then, they had begun walking in the direction Leo was going. On the way, Junko and Leo familiarized themselves with each other. They talked about many different topics such as family or what magic they specialized in. They seemed to be getting along rather nicely and closer as well, even though they just met one another. It seems that while they might be on different scales, they aren't affected by it. Junko and Leo just were not the types of people with that mindset that "Blooms" are better than "Weeds" and "Weeds" are just merely spares. Junko will admit to the fact that she thought Leo would ignore her once he noticed how she was a Course 1 student and would assume that she is snotty and rude. However he didn't react that manner at all and treated her nicely. She never would have thought she would get along with a person so quickly and easily such as him.

"Oh look we arrived at our destination, Junko. Time went by quickly, oh look it is about time for the ceremony to start."

"Oh, Leo. Arigatou for all your help."

"No problem, it was my pleasure helping such a pretty girl. See you around Junko-san."

The two then bowed to another before Leo ran off back to his seat probably. Junko then slowly turned around and walked towards the backstage area she was previously in with Miyuki. Junko, on the way, thought about Leo's last words said to her.

'_It was my pleasure helping such a pretty girl… pretty girl… Pretty girl.'_

Junko began to unconsciously smile at that thought. She had to admit that Leo was a gentleman, handsome, and charming. She, however, knew to get that thought out of her head since she knew that she'd probably never see this cute boy again. Leo would probably find his own group of friends and forget about her for some cute girl in his class. With that in mind, Junko walked back quickly to where Miyuki stood behind the curtain. She cheered Miyuki on as she walked out to make her speech as freshmen class representative.

Flashback Ends

Junko was now certain that she could possibly go insane over her thoughts about a certain boy that she had seemingly fallen for unexpectedly.

Junko smacked her cheeks before sighing.

'At least I didn't wait until after the ceremony… If I had I probably would have peed my pants.'

There was a sudden knock on the door before a voice called out to her.

"Junko-sama, dinner is ready. Your siblings and parents have arrived home as well."

With that, Junko quickly cleared her thoughts of today's events before calmly leaving her room as the evening deepened into the night and she went to eat with her family before heading off to bed.

**Well thank you for reading the first chapter of Mahouka Koukou no Rettousei: The Empress, I hope you enjoyed and leave comments as well as maybe subscribe to me or my story. Bye for now~~**


	5. Spells

**Abilities**

**photon smasher**

** a heavyweight counter magic that uses compressed Psion electromagnetic balls to forcibly destroy all the accompanying Activation and Magic sequences**

**electra**

** a combination of convergence and movement systematic magic that controls the distribution of electrical energy in a surrounded area, which is then converted into a sphere and hurled at the target's coordinates**

**raijū **

** a release-systematic magic which electrocutes and vaporizes the flesh of the target's body, possesses an A-rank destructive power level**

**plasma shooter**

**a combination of speed, movement, and release-systematic magic as well as convergent systematic reinforcement. The user releases several electrified bullets which are then reinforced before hurled at the target's location simultaneously at high speed.**

**raijin**

**a release-systematic magic, which sends out several electromagnetic waves that surround and electrocute the target**

**thunder needle ****(learned from Fujibayashi Kyouko)**

**a release-systematic and ancient magic that involves firing electrified needles towards a target, resulting in the target being pinned down and immobilized targets into submission**

**susanoo**

**a combination of a wide-area type of weight and release-systematic magic. The user creates a spell that puts extra-pressure onto multiple targets in a selected area before a large scale discharge that shocks and paralyzes the targets swiftly.**


	6. The Saijou Family

**Saijou**

The Saijou **(****西城****)**Family are actually a very noble family of society. The Saijou family official business deals with protection and defense training facilities.

**Background**

The origins of the Saijou family are connected to Germany. It began actually with the father of Saijou Conrad, Leo's Grandfather, Who was half German and half Japanese, met his Japanese wife in Germany. He was a German engineers who invented and modified many weapons for famous German magic technicians. Moving onto Saijou Conrad, Who was a part of Germany's Bulg Folge (Fortress Series). Magicians who physical abilities were augmented through genetic remodeling and he was one of the few survivors from the first generation. AfterwArds came saijou Frederick, Leo's Father, who became known as the world's best defensive trainer for the military and actually taught Tatsuya Shiba and Junko Futatsugi some things.

The combat dogma of the Saijou family revolves around Fortifying Magic, that stabilizes the relatives coordinates of molecules within a narrow area, and Convergence Systematic Reinforcement. "Panzer" is the Saijou family's specialized ability, that belongs to the convergence magic system. Regardless of how strong an impact is, the magic fixes the coordinates of the target in order to prevent it from shifting, essentially preventing the target from being broken.

**Main House**

The Saijou family has a mildly large residence, roughly at least three times the scale of the average separated house and is situated about forty-five minutes away from First High School. The residence is done in style of a traditional European residence with Japanese culture added into the design.

**Area of Influence**

The Saijou Family's influence is contained within the nation's military as well as some executive powers. they help in training agents of the JSDF 101 Independent Magic-Equipped Battalion.

**Members:**

Previous Head of Clan: Saijou Conrad

Head of the Clan: Saijou Frederick

Wife: Saijou Yuriko

**Children:**

Saijou Kaya

Born AD 2076

Saijou Leonhart

Born AD 2080

Saijou Henri

Born AD 2085

**Other Relatives:**

Saijou Conrad (Grandfather)

Saijou Rumi (Grandmother)

Saijou Elias (Great Grandfather)

Saijou Haruka (Great Grandmother)


End file.
